


Mistress Lea's New Pet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mistress Lea's New Pet is put through his paces by her Old Master





	Mistress Lea's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mistress Lea's New Pet By Leelee

Author: LeeLee  
Title: Mistress Lea's New Pet  
Feedback:   
Status: Complete  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17 Definite BDSM  
Spoilers: None  
Series: None  
Summary: Mistress Lea's New Pet is put through his paces by her Old Master  
Warnings: Spanking, Toys, BDSM  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no way.  
Feedback: Mistress Lea is visiting her cousin Leelee at the moment so you can email her there. She would love to hear your comments on her technique and suggestions as how to handle her new pet. Send all remarks to   
This story is dedicated to Dana and Gus, my favorite pets. And thanks as always to SeekerOne. 

* * *

Mistress Lea's New Pet   
By: Leelee

Part 1 

The bath water feels like satin against my skin. He has scented it with Bijan perfume which pleases me greatly. I lift my arms and let the water cascade down my skin before resting my head back with a sigh. The night is starting out perfectly. 

He kneels obediently beside the tub just like I have taught him, waiting to bathe me when I'm ready. His head is bowed and his dark hair is obscuring his handsome face. He is nude kneeling on the cold tile since I never allow him any clothes in my presence. I admire his strong body and run a wet fingertip up his chest and delight when he shivers. 

I'm glad I have found him. Or rather he found me. He's not like the other slaves I have had. His real life is busy and intense. He's a professional who works in some type of job in law enforcement. I haven't asked him much more than that. It's not that I don't care, I do care about every slave I train. It's just that their real life professions and lifestyles mean very little here. He answered my ad and passed the initial interview showing enough promise that I decided to train him myself. He has been with me every weekend for the past three months. 

A few weekends he called and begged off. Something about working on a "case" and not being able to get away. He paid dearly for those times. 

The intercom buzzes and he silently rises and goes to answer it. The steward tells him that my guest has arrived and the captain wishes to cast off. He comes and stands quietly with head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back waiting for me to decide. I finally open my eyes and drink him in. "Tell the Captain he can leave as soon as he is ready, Fox." He rushes to do my bidding only to quickly return and take up his post beside me. 

The yacht was bought with my first million. I prefer it to all of my residences and have found it best for all of the entertaining I do. The captain and crew are so well treated and overpaid that it ensures their discretion and absolute devotion to me. I relax back in the tub and realize what a wonderful life I lead. The buying and selling of willing slaves has been very good to me. 

And one of the things that makes my life so perfect is the lovely little pet sitting beside me right now waiting for direction. 

"Fox, I'm hungry." He quickly reaches for the silver tray beside the bathtub and slowly and carefully lifts out a small strawberry, dips it in the warm chocolate and places it carefully on my waiting tongue. I let him feed me many bites knowing that I will be so busy with my guest I may not be able to eat my fill of the refreshments my chef has prepared. 

I sit up in the tub and lift my arms for him to begin washing me. He's become very good at cleaning me with the sponge and his long fingers over the past few weeks. I still don't trust him to shave my legs yet. The last time he tried I was nicked and his ass was probably sore for days from the severe spanking I gave him as punishment. I used a strong leather belt and it took so much for him to calm down that I've decided to let him get a little better at shaving before we try that again. 

I'm a firm mistress, but not an unnecessarily cruel one. 

Standing I let him get the soft fluffy towel and dry me off. He seems so eager to please and gets every little nook and cranny. I can tell he wants to touch me, but that is not permitted. I let him sit me at my dressing table and undo my hair from where he has tied it to the top of my head and brush it out until the dark brown tresses gleam. He becomes very businesslike and quickly applies my make-up choosing the perfect shade lipstick for my full lips. For a male, he does very well at making me up. It makes me wonder how he learned. I will have to investigate this later. Could my little pet be a cross dresser? I'll have fun finding that one out. 

I stand and he kneels before me and holds out my panties for me to step into. His hands are shaking as he eases them up my legs. I remember how new at this he really is when he places a soft shaky kiss against my pussy just as he covers it up. Behavior like that is not tolerated and I sigh when I realize how much work there is still left to do to turn him into a proper slave. 

He eases my thigh high stockings up my long legs. His face is a mask of concentration as he tries to smooth them out perfectly. That's another hard lesson he learned just last week. Mistress's seams have to be straight or her pet will get a severe spanking and have to spend an hour bent over in the corner for the crew to see his sore bottom. He knows now that if it happens again I will choose two members of my crew to administer the spankings and he will have to spend the night in their quarters. This terrifies him and the threat of a punishment like that is doing a lot to keep him in line. 

Unfortunately threats only go so far. Eventually he will lose his fear unless I follow through and give him to them. Once would be enough. Maybe next week but not tonight. I have plans for him tonight and the crew always leaves my pets so sore and tired. 

My pet helps me to pull on the loose fitting full-length cream dress. It's his favorite. I know this because he dared tell me when he was laying it out. I look at myself critically in the full-length mirror while my little boy puts on my jewelry. I pick up a long gold chain with a golden key dangling from it and hang it around my neck. He is probably curious about the key, but it is not his place to ask. 

Walking out into my large bedroom, my little pet follows me and I turn to him and tell him to bend over with his legs planted on the floor and his head resting on the bed. He obeys instantly and I briefly admire his pretty ass standing waiting for my attentions. 

I pull my recent purchases from a cabinet and drizzle some lube over a good sized anal plug I bought especially for him. Saying not a word I spread his ass cheeks with one hand and press it in. Fox is surprised enough to tighten his muscles and gasp, "ohh". It is large and I am unable to get it in. 

This does not please me. 

I cross to my favorite overstuffed armless chair. It is my favorite for disciplining naughty slaves. He knows what my sitting there means and walks over with his head hung low. I know he had hoped to go dinner without the signs of his misbehavior showing, but I am glad to have the excuse to warm his behind. He needs so much work and I should never let even the slightest opportunity pass without reminding him who he is now. He is my possession until I decide otherwise. 

He quietly and efficiently lays himself over my knees and wiggles until his firm ass is in the position necessary to take the blows. I run my hands over his skin until he moans. Pain and pleasure must, after all, go hand and hand. His cock is nicely hard from the contact and it nudges my thigh wanting to be touched. 

The first slaps are light. Almost love pats that make him moan even more. But soon I increase the slaps making his muscled bottom bounce and begin to turn red. I will not stop until it is crimson. He once told me that for a small woman I could make a slap with my hands very painful. That I spanked like a man. I think he was complaining, but to me that was the ultimate compliment. I rain strong blows down on his quivering backside and enjoyed how he squeals and begs for me to slow down. His legs begin to shake and kick and his cries and sobs sound like heaven. 

I stop and hold one hand firmly over his bottom luxuriating in the heat from his burning flesh. My other hand rubs up and down his back calming his crying and I soothe him with quiet shushing noises. 

This would not be the worst tonight. And that's why I have to prepare him I have him stand and send him to wash his face and brush his hair. Sitting back down, I watch him cross to the bathroom on careful, measured steps. The plug must be uncomfortable. It can't be helped I'm afraid. It's the kindest thing I will be doing for him tonight. My guest will be causing him even greater discomfort and this is just my small way to prepare him. 

Many years ago I was in his position. I was new to this whole game and being trained by a most exacting and almost cruel master. He has been watching me closely and is very curios about my new pet. Before he arrived, my master called and asked to join us for a little party tonight. I know what that means. Aside from his usual duties of serving drinks and being admired for his beautiful body and obedience, my old master will put my new pet through his paces. I have no choice but to let him amuse himself with my little Fox. I depend on him for too much and owe him even more. Why he is so interested in Fox I have no clue. He has never tried out any of my personal slaves before. 

My body flushes as I remember his punishments. And his huge cock. It was and still is the largest I have ever seen and he uses it like a weapon. My poor Fox will be expected to service my old master in every way and I am afraid for him. The plug may cause him discomfort now, but he will be glad for it when he has to bend over and take master deep in his tight ass like I have done so many times before. 

Fox comes out of the bathroom and stands in front of me waiting my pleasure. Taking a leather chastity belt I have also bought just for him, I help him into it and use the key around my neck to lock it. I turn him around and position the thong between his sore and trembling ass cheeks and make sure the plug is still fit in tight. Standing up I kiss him lightly on the lips and caress his flat nipples until he is moaning. He is beautiful and perfect in every way. The key goes back around my neck where it will stay until master asks for it. 

There is a knock at the door and my steward slips in. "Mistress, we are at sea and your guest is waiting in the forward parlor." I thank and dismiss the man with a wave of my hand while Fox tries in vain to hide his tall body from my stewards leering gaze. 

Taking Fox's hand, I give it a squeeze and then walk out of the room knowing my little pet will follow.

End of Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2

Walking into the front cabin I can see my former Master standing facing the large porthole looking out over the sea. Impeccably dressed in a tailored dark gray suit, his height and broad shoulders cause a familiar thrill to pass through my body. It has been years since I was his slave but somehow I know he will always have this effect on me. This man has brought me to the heights of passion and the depths of despair. His punishments and domination have left an invisible yet permanent mark on my soul. Despite my success and the many slaves I have had cowering at my feet, I will in some way always belong to him. This was why I knew I must spend the evening covering up those feelings. One thing he taught me was that a Master was never weak, never frightened, never out of control. So I put on my cold mask as I stride into the room ignoring the terrified gasp from my pet behind me. 

"Walter, darling" I purr, "How lovely to see you." 

Walter turns and blesses me with a beautiful smile before gathering me up into his arms. Fighting off the urge to whimper with need at the feeling of those strong arms around me again, I hug him back. He releases me and steps back to admire me. I feel my face flushing hot with pleasure to see the approval in his eyes. 

"Lea, you look gorgeous. You just get more and more beautiful." 

He smiles into my eyes and then I watch as his gaze moves past me and focuses on the door. Turning my head slowly, I see what he is staring at. My pet Fox stands there in all his glory with his bare chest gleaming and the chastity belt doing little to cover his long thick cock. But his face is what transfixes me. He looks as though he is in shock. A mixture of terror and embarrassment is clouding his lovely features. His body is quivering and his breathing is rapid. I have never seen him so anxious. 

Turning back to Walter, I am struck by the look on his own face. His smile looks almost smug but his eyes are so hungry I feel a shiver pass through me. I remember that look; my poor pet is in for the hardest night of his life. 

"Fox, come and meet my guest." I say with a snap of my fingers. His fear is beginning to get on my nerves. I have spent long hours training Fox and he is choosing now, when I have so much to prove to my former master, to let me down? 

Slowly, Fox walks into the room. His tall, muscular body moving so gracefully despite his shaking. Walter whispers, "Beautiful" and watches the younger man walk up to where we are standing. Fox then lowers his eyes like I have taught him and clasps his hands obediently behind his back. 

Walter leaves my side and slowly circles around Fox examining every part of his body. I can see my slave begin to shake harder from Master's long, hard perusal. Fox peers at me from under his lashes. His face abnormally flushed and his breathing becomes harsh. Walter slides a hand over Fox's reddened bottom and chuckles when the younger man jumps at the contact. 

Turning to me, Walter says, "It looks as though your little pet requires a lot of discipline to keep him in line. I've always thought he would." Walter's statement puzzles me. But then he would probably always be an enigma to me. Running a large finger slowly up Fox's thigh, he fingers the lock of the chastity belt and gives me a knowing look. "Where is the key?" 

I take a deep breath. I know what he wants. It's obvious that he is interested in the younger man, but I plan to show my former master that I can play this game like an expert too. I touch the key where it hangs, nestled in my cleavage. Straightening my spine, I give him a smug look and say, "Dinner is ready. We'll talk. Later." Walter just smiles and holds out his hand to take mine in a warm grip. Gentling pulling his rough hand, I lead him to the small mahogany table my staff has set for two. 

My chef has prepared a masterpiece of culinary delights just as I had ordered him to. Fox, keeping his face lowered hurries to serve us the light appetizer and pour our wine. Walter seems very relaxed as we talk about people we know and places we have both enjoyed. He can be such a charming man that I forget Fox's apparent nervousness. It is while laughing over one of Walter's witty observations that I notice how truly frightened my pet appears. His hands are shaking so badly when he tries to refill Walter's glass that he almost tips it over. I catch my pet's eye and give him a stern frown. Fox's face reddens with shame and he bows his head and concentrates on his duties. What is wrong with him? Yes, Walter is impressive and rather foreboding, but Fox had admitted to me that he had been with other men in the past. 

The slight sway of the boat, added to my pet's uneasiness cause calamity to strike. Pouring the sauce over Walter's Lobster strudel, Fox allows some of the sauce to dribble off the plate and onto Walter's lap. My temper explodes. "Enough!" I snap at my pale and shaking pet, " Go stand in the corner. I will deal with you after I have eaten." 

Fox hangs his head and walks quickly to the nearest corner while I hastened to apologize for my pet's actions and ring for my steward. Drumming my fingers on the table, I glare at the naughty boy standing in the corner whose slumped shoulders show his regret. Walter is quick to brush the incident aside. Dabbing at the sauce that mars his expensive gray wool slacks, he make light of it. "Training a perfect slave requires extensive discipline, Lea. Let's not let it spoil our meal. Your chef is still the best there is and we need to do him justice by enjoying every bite." 

I have to sit back and try to calm myself. As angry as I am, I won't be able to finish the meal. But then Walter says the one thing that he must have known would infuriate me. 

"He just needs some more intense training, that's all. Perhaps you've been too tolerant. A common mistake among female masters" I have to duck my head to control my temper. Looking over at Fox standing in the corner, I grit my teeth and try to hide my anger at him. My beautiful little pet, standing there with his red bottom quivering in fear, will pay for this. It is clear that Walter wants him. How would he hold up if I allowed my old master a free hand? 

Little Fox is about to find that out. 

The rest of the meal tastes like dust. But I am determined to ignore this little disaster and the frighten slave standing in the corner. I hold my head up, smile, laugh and flirt. I'll be damned if I'll let Walter know how upset I am. We both refuse desert and I rise from the table to lead my guest over to the grouping of leather chairs and sofa that take up the other half of the room. Offering Walter a glass of his favorite brandy, I take a seat close to him. 

Walter is the one to bring up the incident at the table. My tight control disappears as I look over at my naughty pet and try to come up with a sufficient apology for his behavior. 

"He is quite new at this Walter." I try so hard to keep the defensiveness out of my tone. He will expect me to discipline my pet accordingly. I can tell he wants to watch my technique and judge it. Well, I have nothing to prove to any one. I've learned from a master that being dominant is more head games than actions. The thought calms me and I love the feeling of once again being in control. 

I put a bland and disinterested look on my face. "Perhaps I should leave it to you Walter. The offense was, after all, against you." 

I look at him and challenge him with my eyes and can feel my body flush with excitement by his answering formidable look. 

"I would be happy to correct him for his latest indiscretion Lea." 

I look over at where Fox is cowering in the corner. Walter's words seem to have a strong effect on him. I can see his body quivering. In fear or anticipation, I'm not sure. Cocking my head, I look deeply into Walter's brown eyes and see more than just the usual sternness there. Walter wants this. I can tell. "So you really think you can do better? Or do you just want to play with my new toy?" Walter's eyes turn to Fox and I can't mistake the desire I see there. Lifting the skin-warmed key from where it is nestled between my breasts, I pull it over my head and gently place it in his large hand. "In either case, Walter I shall look forward to your little demonstration." 

"Thank you my dear." Walter presses a soft kiss onto the side of my mouth before rising and walking over to the table that my steward had cleared off. He turns to where my pet stands in the corner and says, "Fox. Come Here" Fox keeps his head lowered as he walks slowly over to my old master. He comes to a stop directly in front of him and Walter just stands for a moment and stares. I let out the breath I had been unknowingly holding. Walter was now touching the younger man's face in a manner that is almost loving. Timidly, Fox lifts his head up to look in Walter's eyes. 

I feel an ache begin between my legs as Walter's hands run down the younger man's body, stroking and kneading his firm flesh. Brushing over his back and taunt, red buttocks until Fox is whimpering in his throat. I am shocked to see Fox break out of his role and put his arms around Walter. But I'm not surprised when Walter grabs his hands in a firm grip and spins the young man around to slap his ass hard. Walter turns him back around and stares straight in his eyes. His expression is fierce and I feel a tingle in my nipples in response. Fox bites his lip and then dutifully lowers his eyes. 

With one large hand on Fox's muscular arm Walter pulls him beside the table. Taking the key, he quickly opens the chastity belt and pulls it down Fox's thighs until it falls to the floor with a thump. Fox obediently steps out of the leather garment and stands still with his head bowed and his cock bobbing forth fully erect. Walter looks down at the younger man and smiles cruelly. His hand reaches out and brushes the head of my pet's cock and then gives it a rough squeeze. 

At Fox's gasp, Walter pulls his hand away and looks over at me with a pleasant smile, but his eyes are dark with arousal. "He's a good looking specimen Lea. I think he may have excellent potential with the right handling" I can see my pet's face turn crimson with embarrassment and I rub my thighs together at the thought of watching Walter 'handle' him. 

Walter suddenly takes him by the shoulders and without ceremony, pushes my pet face down over the table and spreads his legs. Fox is resting with his chest flat against the wood and his ass hanging over the edge, raised nicely due to his long legs. "Stretch your hands out above your head." My pet obeys Walter's instructions immediately. His fingers just able to grip the opposite edge of the table. The position stretches out the muscles in his back. Walter trails his hands over my pet's back and fondles his pink bottom before continuing. "You move and your ass will regret it for the next week." His voice sounds ominous and even from my position across the room; I could see a shiver pass through Fox's stretched out body. 

It causes me to realize how turned on I am becoming. I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs and fight the urge to stroke my nipples through my thin dress. No matter how hard I try, I can never shake off my craving for this man. I run my hands down my sides and soothe them down my legs before standing to walk closer. Positioning myself up against the wall, I am now close enough to watch both Walter standing behind him and Fox's terrified face. 

It is a beautiful sight. Walter is rubbing my pet's sore ass with the palms of his hands, watching how Fox wiggles against the dark wooden table. Fox whimpers and moans and I can tell by his face that he is fighting the excitement and fear he must be feeling. One large hand dips down between my pet's thighs and roughly spreads his legs even wider. Walter strokes his fingers thoughtfully over the younger man's heavy balls and fingers the end of the large plug that is firmly embedded in my pet's ass. Using his strong fingers to grip it, he pulls the plug out with an audible pop accompanied by Fox's soft cry. Placing the plug on the table, he turns to me with a knowing grin. 

"I doubt I'll need this Lea, but it was kind of you to think to prepare him with it." Fox whimpers into the hard wood of the table and I can tell he understands the full meaning of master's remark. I have to bite my lip to keep my hysterical laughter at bay. 

My hands have begun to wander down my body at the site of Walter preparing my poor pet. Touching my hard nipples and squeezing then softly. I rest against the wall and look at them through eyes that are now blurry with my sudden and intense passion. My panties so wet that I quickly reach my hands under my dress and pull them down and away from my swollen sex. 

But Walter is a master of the first order and I know that he is not ready to begin the discipline just yet. 

"Fox," his voice is deceptively quiet and I can feel it washing over me making me want to dip my fingers into my dripping sex, "you have caused your mistress a great deal of embarrassment tonight by your actions." His hand strokes up my pet's thighs softly and I can see Fox relaxing despite the tension that hangs in the air like a fog. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" 

I can barely hear Fox's muffled reply of, "Yes sir." 

Walter runs his hands up over Fox's ass and I can clearly see the huge bulge in my Master's pants straining to be free. My mouth waters. "You have proven yourself unworthy of her. You must redeem yourself. You must show your mistress how sorry you are." I can hear Fox sniffling over his shame. 

"Shhh" Walter shushes him and reaches up to stroke his hair. "It's all right Mulder, Once again Walter Skinner is here to help you. I will help you make amends." 

End of Part 2 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 3

Walter stands behind where my pet lies over the table and runs his hands down the young man's back and over his ass. The soft light makes his skin glow like fine pale satin. Fox has stopped trembling, but I hear an occasional muffled groan from him. He looks almost resigned to his fate. Walter has made it clear to him that the punishment he is about to receive is his own doing. My pet never should have allowed his anxiety to cause him to spill sauce on my guest's pants. 

I am leaning against the suede covered wall with my body humming in anticipation. I've never been one to stand and watch. I've always preferred a more active role in any sexual situation, but I know Walter doesn't want me to interfere. He begins to speak and I hold my breath to hear his low, sexy, commanding voice. 

"Fox, you were very nervous when you were serving us dinner, weren't you?" 

Fox nods his head and whimpers. 

"What upset you? Tell me the truth, now. What bothered you? Don't you have any trust in your mistress? Don't you know she will never put you in a situation you can't handle?" 

Once again my pet nods his head and I can hear his muffled words saying, "It wasn't her, sir. It was you. I know she wouldn't .. I was afraid. I didn't want you to . . ." 

"To what, boy?" Walter's growl is even softer. His large hands stroke down my pet's long elegant back. 

I watch as Fox screws his eyes shut. "To see me like this," comes the nearly inaudible response. 

Walter leans over him and whispers in his ear. "Ah, to see you as a vulnerable slave? Open to chastisement? To see you punished?" 

Fox just chews on his lower lip and nods slightly. 

"Did you ever think that I'd dreamed of seeing you like this?" Walter asks as he strokes his big hands slowly over the firm ass. "That I wanted to see you kneeling before me like a supplicant?" 

I jump at the sudden crack of Walter's hand across Fox's backside in the still cabin. "Did you ever consider that I wanted you for myself?" 

The loud snap came again as Walter strikes him on the ass for a second time. "You need this, Fox. You need someone to take you down." 

Fox squirms slightly trying to move away from the punishing blows. I sigh to myself. I have taught my pet better than that. My former Master is not about to let the infraction slip by. "Be still, boy," he growls and Fox stops immediately. 

Walter straightens up and undoes his belt. I shiver at the familiar sound as it slides through the loops. So many nights I heard that sound and felt that leather across my backside and even more sensitive areas. I can feel the wetness leaking out of me. My hands reach up and stroke my hard nipples. My body is craving my old master despite my mind's unwillingness to admit it to myself. I watch as Walter loops the belt between his hands. 

Whack. He strikes it hard across Fox's ass. Then again and again over the tight cheeks and down the tender thighs. Red welts rise on his firm ass. Crisscrossing in a random pattern. Fox is sobbing freely now and I can see his tears glistening in the soft light. His body jerks after each blow, his ass lifting slightly to receive them. He does not bother to beg. At least I've taught him that much. Walter is totally devoted to his work as he sets my poor pet's ass on fire. 

Walter begins to gradually lighten the blows to soft taps and then stops altogether. He draws a gentle finger curiously over the hot aching stripes and my pet moans again as he clutches the edge of the table. 

"You did very well, my little Fox. I'm pleased," he whispers. "You've earned a treat. What would you like? Would you like my cock up your ass?" Fox whimpers in response and arches his back. 

"That turns you on doesn't it?" Walter continues in a hoarse growl as I lay the lube and a condom beside Fox on the tabletop. He doesn't even look up, he's so focused on my pet. "You're so hard now, that you're dripping. And I'm going to take you very slowly. You'll feel every inch of me, boy. I'm going to fill that tight fuck hole of yours all the way up. Your ass's going to stretch like a virgin. You'll scream my name if I let you come." 

He reaches down and grabs my pet by the balls and squeezes. I see Fox shut his eyes and bite hard on that pouty lower lip. "And, don't even think about coming until I tell you, boy," Walter snarls as he jerks his zipper down. The elegant gray pants that were the cause of this problem slide to the floor along with a stylish pair of black silk boxers. 

The size of the man always takes me by surprise. He's hard and hot and oh my God he's so big. My pussy throbs in response to several memories. Fox can't see him poised behind his bright red ass but I can. He slathers lube over his hand and begins to open up my pet. I see his thick index finger, drive in to the knuckle and I can't hold back any longer. My hands begin pinching my aching breasts as I fantasize about his finger in my ass once more. 

Fox tries to wrench away and I know that Walter has brushed his prostate. The sound of the loud smack echoes in the cabin. "Be still, boy. Or I'll take a tipped cat to your red ass right now." And I know Walter would because he's done it to me and I shiver with the memory. My hand starts stroking my wet mound through my panties. 

Walter reaches down and begins stroking my pet's cock. Fox arches his back and stretches up on his toes almost purring in pleasure. He tries to hide it, but he is such a sensual creature, so responsive to his master's touch. 

Walter moves closer and I see him rub that huge hard cock up and down between Fox's ass cheeks. My disobedient pet twists back to look at him. The loud crack of Walter's hand against his ass reminds him of his place. 

"Do you want this, boy?" Walter is growling again. Fox's only response is a whimper. I know from my own experience that won't work. Walter wants answers to his questions and demands appropriate replies from his slaves. Walter slowly drags his cock up between my pet's ass checks again. "Beg me, boy." 

"Please, sir..." Fox murmurs. 

"Please what, little one? Tell me," he continues as he strokes between Fox's outspread legs. Fox shivers and Walter continues slowly rubbing his big cock up and down. I quiver in anticipation. I know what will happen next. 

CRACK! Walter's hand has come down hard this time. I see the bright red imprint across the stripes left by the belt. "What do you want, boy?" 

"Pl-please, sir t-take me." My pet is trying to stifle his tears. Silly boy. 

"You want me to fuck your ass? You better ask for it boy or I'll jack off on your back and you'll never feel me inside you." My poor pet is shaking again. I catch sight of his eyes turned dark with lust. 

"Please, sir, fuck my ass." 

"You want to be my slut don't you, Fox?" I slide my fingers into my wet pussy and bite my own lip to keep from responding. CRACK! "I asked you a question, boy. Say it, Mulder. You want to be my slut, don't you?" 

"YES" he screams out. "Your slut, your slave, whatever you want. Please..." 

Walter soothes my trembling pet again. "I'm going to do something special for you, babe. I'm going in bare. I'm going to ride you hot and heavy and all you can do is take it." I glance at him in surprise, but again he doesn't even notice me. 

His big hands grab those crimson ass checks and spread them wide. His well-lubed cock rests up against Fox's tight ass hole. Walter thrusts forward slightly just pushing the big apple head in. My pet groans and tries again to push back. Walter suddenly leans forward and grabs Mulder's hips. He throws his weight forward and pins my pet down like a butterfly on the table 

"You're going to take every inch of me. You're going to feel me when I shoot hot jism up inside you. And when you try to stand up, my come is going to ooze out of your ass and down your legs. You're mine, boy." 

I watch in awe as he begins to slowly push that hard cock in. Fox tries to move, but he can't. "All you can do is beg and moan," I whisper as I watch. Finally Walter's all the way in and my poor pet is gasping and panting. And just as slowly he begins to slide back. Pulling out a slow inch at a time and then just as slowly back in. Fox's muscles tighten and try to hold him in, try to milk him, try to force the pace. "It won't work, my pet," I don't even realize I've said it out loud. I remember all the ploys I tried to use to set to pace. Walter knows them all. He won't be hurried by any slave's tricks. My pet's tight ass hole stretches as I watch Walter's wet cock slowly slide in again. Pulling my panties aside, I gasp as I push three fingers deep in my own aching hole. 

"OHGODPLEASE. FUCKMEFUCKMEHARD." My pet is becoming demanding and almost incoherent with lust. His body glows with sweat in the dim light. Walter smiles coldly and I shudder in response. Dear God, at some point he's taken off his suit jacket, but he's still wearing that fine black cotton collarless shirt. I don't know why the thought that Walter's still partially clothed and fucking my pet is such a turn-on, but suddenly I'd so hot I can't stand it. I rub my thumb back and forth hard against my clit and feel my body vibrate in response. 

CRACK! Walter has slammed his hand hard across Fox's backside as he starts plunging in hard and fast. Fox has stretched his neck out, begging and gasping. Walter suddenly pounds in one last time and simultaneously reaches down for Fox's aching cock. He leans forward and murmurs into Fox's ear "Come for me. Come now, pet." I'm too lost in my own orgasm to see exactly what he does, but Fox screeches out my Master's name as Walter bites down hard on the back of his neck. 

The cabin is suddenly still with only the rasping breathing of three of us breaking the stillness. The smell of sweat and sex is heavy in the air. I realize at some point I've slide to the floor. Not a very dignified position for a dom I think as I consider if I should struggle to my feet or wait a few more minutes. 

Walter lifts himself off of my pet's shuddering body and pulls his semi hard cock out of Fox's ass. He stands and looks down at him for a moment before excusing himself to use the bathroom and clean up. Getting up from where I am sitting on the floor, I walk over on unsteady legs to my pet who is still laying over the table whimpering and gasping for air. I stand a moment and admire his cherry red bottom. He seems to be in another world. A world of pain yet one of deep and total fulfillment. I know the feeling well. Part of me misses it with a longing that I have a hard time admitting to even myself. 

Reaching out, I touch my pet's sore bottom lightly and he jumps and looks at me accusingly. I have to chuckle. "Trust me pet, giving you to my crew would be just as harsh, but not nearly as satisfying." 

Fox hides his flushed face under his arm at my words. I had heard his screech of pleasure while Walter fucked him. The injured act won't move me. 

Helping him to his feet, I pull Fox close and feel him tremble against me. My hands run up and down his sweat slicked back and he forgets himself and clings to me for comfort. My lips seek his out and we kiss. Softly at first, but it soon becomes passionate. My tongue invades his mouth and twines with his. I want to taste the bittersweet flavor of his submissiveness and try to capture some of it for myself. 

But it is not for me I know. Not anymore and I pull away from his honeyed lips and rest my forehead against his with a sigh. I take my pet's hand in mine and walk him back to his corner. He follows passively, his body not his own, and leans his heated cheek onto the cool wall. With a loving pat to his very sore behind, I leave him there to close his eyes and rest. 

Walter returns, completely dressed and in control again. I make us a drink. Sitting close to me on the settee, he puts his arm around my shoulder and relaxes back. It is almost like old times again for both of us. Except this time, I am his equal. It is what I wanted and despite my temptation and longing of a few moments ago, I lean back and realize that I belong on this side of the paddle. 

His large hand strokes up and down my arm and we sit in companionable almost affectionate silence, sipping our drinks and looking at Fox's lovely body. 

Walter nuzzles my cheek and softly asks how I have been training my pet so far. Unable to lie to the man, I confess that it has been difficult. All my hard work seems to be erased after Fox leaves to resume his day to day life. The contract I have with him allows him to be away from me during the week. This creates constant conflicts in his training. 

Walter thinks over my words and then calls Fox over to us. He walks over with head bowed and his hands clasped behind his neck as he has been taught. I am not surprised to see him kneel obediently on the floor next to Walter instead of me. He knows who he belongs to tonight. 

With one hand Walter begins to stroke Fox's hair. I sit transfixed at the sight. I remember so well the feeling of kneeling at this man's feet. My body quivering with anticipation. My bottom aching from his use of it. Wanting so badly to touch him and show him my love. Fox peeks up at Walter from under his long lashes. The bliss on my pet's face so apparent. 

Walter's words bring me out of my reverie. "The problem, Lea is that you only have control of him during the weekends when he's with you. If you had more time during the week to train him, he would be a more obedient and pleasing slave." 

I nod my head with a sigh at his wisdom. Ignoring Fox's eyes that are now meeting mine with a pleading look, I speak. "But Walter, he wouldn't sign a full time contract. I am stuck doing the best I can on the weekends I have him." The admission that should have caused me shame now comes easier to my lips. We're no longer just past master and slave. We were simply two dominants who were discussing a mutual problem. In that moment I came into my own. 

"I had this problem once Lea." Walter said as his fingers reach out to stroke and softly pinch Fox's flat nipples. "A slave who couldn't commit to me full time. Her training and control were spotty, too." 

I am surprised at his words. It just always seemed to me that he was infallible. 

Walter's eyes close. He seems to be reflecting on what must have been a trying time for him and I feel a warm sensation course through my body. He would only admit something like this to me if he now looked at me as an equal. 

"What did you do?" I finally ask. 

Walter opens his eyes and looks down at Fox sitting so quietly. My pet's passive demeanor doesn't fool me. He is as anxious as I am to hear Walter's answer. 

"I gave her to someone who had better access to her time. Someone who would be able to put her through her paces on a regular daily basis." 

"And that worked?" I ask. 

Walter turns to me and blesses me with a lovely smile. Despite the radiant feeling of being the focus of his smile, I see that my pet has lost his timidity and is now looking straight at Walter. His face is suffused with a look that I can only describe as wondrous, but terrified. 

"Oh yes, Lea. Diana became one of the best." 

I can hear Fox's gasp that he quickly tries to cover by dropping his head. 

Sitting back in my chair, I contemplate Walter's words. It made so much sense. Fox was too precious to be poorly trained. Perhaps it would be for the best. 

"But how can I find someone to train him full time?" 

Walter leans over and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. "Let me take care of it love." 

And much to everyone's pleasure and Fox's joy, I did.

~~~

The End 


End file.
